34th Shock Legion
by TheCamper310
Summary: The 34th Shock Legion is a legion that operates under the 66th Slaughter corps. If you want to know the story of the 66th Slaughter corps I recommend going over to Ecomagic's Elite Corps Among Squad story also Gearbox will appear in that story. This story is about the leader of the 34th Shock Legion ARC-3452 also known as Marshal Commander Gearbox's adventures


**34th Shock Legion**

A legion of Shock Troopers that operates differently the others. It operates under the 66th Slaughter Corps which is a corps that is operated by the chancellor. This Story is about the leader of the 34th Shock Legion Marshal Commander Gearbox and his adventures.

**Chapter 1: Clone Cadet Gearbox Part 1 "First Days"**

**Cloner : His heart is hardly pumping! Get over here we need all the help we need!**

**Doctor 1: He's not gonna make it sir! We can make another clone like him if he dies!**

**Cloner : Are you kidding! This is a once in a lifetime thing! Revive this clone now! Making another one of these would take years!**

**Doctor 2: Sir calm down!**

**Gearbox: Auughh... Where am I...**

**Doctor 1: He's gaining consciousness!**

**Cloner : Common kid, You can make it!**

**Gearbox: What... What is happening...**

**Doctor 2: Common kid stay with us!**

**Gearbox: I can hardly breathe...**

**Doctor 1: Dammit stay up!**

**Gearbox: What am I...**

**Cloner : Oh s***! Stay up kid, Get up! Get up!**

**Chapter 1: Clone Cadet Gearbox Part 2 "The Squad"  
**

"Oi, CT-3452 I got my training gun jammed got anything that could help me fix it?" CT- 3458 asked as he walked into the room. The boy sitting in the chair fiddiling with gears grabbed the gun and examined it. He opened the gun up and looked for any jammed parts or pieces and found one. The ammo case was placed in incorrectly and to stick it in CT-3458 jammed it into a small plastic piece. "Here's your problem. You put in the ammo case wrong" CT-3452 replied. CT-3458 was embarrased on how he couldn't even get a simple procedure down. "That's odd... Ha, ha... Anywho can you fix it CT-3452?" "Yeah It'll be done in a few hours come by my workshop again in about an hour it'll be good as new... But remember don't do this again because the next training is tomorrow and we're going to be blasting dummy droids so better not screw it up." CT-3452 replied

A few hours later CT-3458 found CT-3452 looking through the scope of his training gun. "Is it good now CT-3452?" CT-3458 asked "Good as new" CT-3458 replied passing the blaster back to him. "It's getting late" CT-3458 said "Let's go to bed" He finished "Okay then... Make sure to remember your stuff tomorrow" CT-3452 teased. The boys headed back to the barracks where they found the rest of there group, CT-3462, CT-3481 and CT-3468. "You're back" CT-3462 greeted "Don't give em' that nice act crap 3462 y'know there bloody late!" CT-3481 quickly followed up "Oh I'm sorry I didn't recognize you being our commander!" CT-3462 quickly replied back CT-3481 looked at CT-3462 and then at CT-3452 and CT-3458 who were standing there looking at them argue he then looked over at CT-3468 who was completely silent the entire time just staring.

Silents spread across them until CT-3458 snickered a little. "Is something funny CT-3458!" CT-3481 questioned. CT-3458 grinning started snickering more and then laughed. CT-3452, CT-3462, CT-3468 and CT-3481 all looked at CT-3458 who was laughing. "GOT YOU!" He yelled out. The boys all looked at each other then back at CT-3458 "In what?" CT-3468 asked. "I changed all your watches back an hour! We still have an hour left of free time! I knew I could get you two to fight!" CT-3458 blurted out and started laughing again. All the cadets looked at each other then there watches relising what there brother did to there watches. They also looked around relising there was no clone cadets there either.

"God dammit CT-3458..." CT-3481 spoke out jumping off of his bed which was on the second row of the 5 row of beds. CT-3481 walked up to CT-3458 and grabbed his collar "I will kick your ass" CT-3481 threatened but CT-3452 glared at CT-3481 "Let him go..." CT-3452 said "Hmph" "I said let him go..." CT-3452 followed up. "And what will stop me CT-3452?" CT-3481 asked before suddenly launching to the ground by a punch from CT-3452. CT-3452 glared at CT-3481 as he got up "So you wanna go... COME AT ME!" CT-3481 yelled as he launched forward trying to land a punch. The punch lands on CT-3452 making him slide back before he charges back up headbutting him into the wall. CT-3452 made a fist and started punching CT-3481 and then flung him over him. CT-3481 got up spitting onto the ground. He charged up and punched CT-3452 in the head and sweeping him off his legs CT-3481 then jumped to stomp on CT-3452's head right before he rolled away. He grabbed CT-3481's legs and quickly climbed on CT-3481 and started viscously punching him until CT-3481 threw him off. They both got up bleeding from the nose and having bruises on them. CT-3462, CT-3468 and CT-3458 didn't bother to do anything because the two outclassed all three of them in fighting. CT-3452 and CT-3481 charged at each other until suddenly CT-3452 slide tackles CT-3481, he goes ontop of CT-3481's back and grabs his neck pulling it up and then grabs his arms tying it on his legs making a submission move. CT-3481 started yelling in pain until he yelled "I give up, I give up! AAUUGHH" CT-3452 let go and got up looking at CT-3481 getting helped by CT-3468.

CT-3452 walked back to CT-3458 when suddenly he loses balance and false. He spits out blood "3452!" CT-3458 said in shock as he got down to help him. CT-3452 slowly got up and sat on a bench by the lockers where CT-3462 who was training to be a medic started patching him up. "Good thing the sergeants weren't here to see that" CT-3462 said trying to lighten up the mood as CT-3458 was telling jokes until suddenly they see clone cadets all walking into the barracks. It was time for bed and in that 1 hour CT-3452 and CT-3481 were fighting. CT-3481 layed in his bed already being patched up and the others also started heading to bed. "Cya tomorrow good luck in training!" CT-3462 said as his bed slid back into the small circular cupboard. All the beds eventually slid into there own cupboards and they all went to bed.

**Chapter 1: Clone Cadet Gearbox Part 3 "Training"**

The clone's cupboards slid out and the clones in them woke up and got out of there beds. They all went to there designated locker area and got there blaster and training suit on. There suit was red with the visor being tinted red and the suit having red markings. It wasn't anything special since all the trainees had them just in different colour according to there squad. The group walked towards there squad trainer where multiple squad trainer stood beside them. They all had different squads with different coloured armour but in general they were all the same just painted different.

There was CT-3452's squad which was red also known as Squad "Hunter". There was also others squads like Yellow Squad "Bee" or Purple Squad "Pirate" and others. The squad trainers all head out of the barracks and headed over to a room. The room had multiple corridors they went through till they got to the cent of the room. They suddenly relise they were lifted up atleast 5 stories tall and looked down under them as the massive training course revealed itself. The cadets weren't in any harm since the droids down there were deactivated but it was good testing. Each and ever cadet had a camera in there helmet to see what happens.

"This arena will be filled with droid dummies! You are getting ten minutes to get down there and shoot as much dummies as you can! We will see how each and every one of you do and we will see what you can do to improve yourself! Did everyone understand that?" A squad trainer yelled "SIR YES SIR!" The cadet's yelled back. "First squad up is Red Squad! Also known as Hunter Squad! Hunter Squad report in!" "Present sir!" CT-3452 replied. "You will do the test course! YOU WILL GET 10 MINUTES!" "SIR YES SIR!" Hunter Squad replied as they got on the elevator. The elevator lowered and the cadets all held there training blasters close to them.

The Platform finally hits the ground and the countdown begins "Beginning course in 3... 2... 1..." "Good luck..." CT-3458 told everyone "GO!" The machine yelled out. The troopers all ran into the forest of the training arena. CT-3452 ran and shot a B1 Battle droid dummy in the head and smacked a super droid dummy down and shot it in the face, He looked to his side where CT-3458 was following him shooting the droids on the other side. "CT-3481 do you copy?" CT-3452 said over his commlink "Ya I copy" He replied back "Hows things going on your end?" CT-3458 asked "Amazing, Already have 13 droi-" CT-3481 was saying before being interrupted by CT-3481 "Focus up! Me and CT-3458 are going to move up to the objective soon. We'll distract when you're in position" "Got it jeez" CT-3481 replied as CT-3462 and CT-3468 got into positions right behind them came CT-3481 into positions.

"Give them the signal" CT-3462 told CT-3481 "Got it, got it" CT-3481 replied sending the signal out to CT-3452 and CT-3458. Nothing happened and they stood there silently. "Hello? Guys?" CT-3468 said over the commlink "Ya what is it?" CT-3458 sent back "What are you doing we sent out the signal" "No you didn't." "Yes we did CT-3481 just sent it out" CT-3452 looked at his commlink and then over at CT-3452 who also got nothing "Check if his commlink is off" CT-3458 replied "Of course my commlink isn't off CT-3481 you dumb idiot!" CT-3481 replied in rage until suddenly a beep happens. The 10 Minutes was up and they wasted it. The boys looked dissapointed and went back to the elevator at start and it went up.

"What happened out there!" The squad trainer asked "We don't know they sent the signal but nothing happened so we assumed they weren't ready yet" CT-3458 replied The Squad trainer looked at the boys and then just said "Get back to your lines..."

Later after the training the boys all stood at there locker area. "This was all your fault CT-3468" CT-3481 yelled "How is it my fault! If anybodies it would be CT-3462!" CT-3468 yelled back "You shut up it was obviously CT-3458's fault for screwing up his commlink" CT-3462 yelled defending himself "No way it was CT-3481's fault he didn't send out the signal properly or something!" CT-3458 yelled back. The four were all fighting as CT-3452 was unpacking his stuff and going to bed. "Tired already?" CT-3462 asked "No. I just want to sleep" CT-3452 replied getting into his bunk and pressing the button that slid him into his cupboard.

The four boys looked at CT-3452 and then back at each other yelling at each other again.


End file.
